


Because of What Used to Be

by scribblemyname



Series: Holiday Fic Requests 2011 [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Advice, Angst, Backstory, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Loss, Memory, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik had tried once before to lay down the path of the sword, but he could not. Because of what used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of What Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts).



"Why don't you go for it?" Raven asked Erik curiously.

He looked over at her sharply. He _had_ been sipping a cup of hot coffee and sizing up her brother yet again. Her brother and Erik _fit_ , as brothers themselves maybe, as David and Jonathan, and yet... There was a chasm between them that seemed to grow larger with the passing days rather than smaller.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Erik told her and stalked away, focused on his coffee. He felt her knowing eyes on his back until he finally left the room.

Of course, he did know what she was talking about. But he did not know that he wanted to build that bridge, give up his quest, close the chasm with his own bloody hands. He wanted Charles to do it, wanted Charles to feel the fire of protectiveness burning within him for Raven, for the kids, even for Erik himself.

Erik had tried once before to lay down the path of the sword, but he could not. Because of what used to be. _Who_ , rather. Because of Magda. Oh, he had precious memories of childhood and his mother and fierce vindictive anger against the Nazis for her death, but the anger and vengeance he felt on behalf of his wife and her unborn twins burned whiter and hotter.

Erik sat down on the front step and dropped his head into his hands. He would never, _ever_ let there be another Magda, another broken love destroyed forever. He lifted his head and looked up.

The chasm grew a little wider.


End file.
